


ЛЮБОВЬ ЭТО СЛАБОСТЬ

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	

Кора стояла посреди комнаты, приветливо улыбаясь дочери. Регина вошла и с недоумением уставилась на мать:

\- Мама, что случилось?

 

Кора молча очертила рукой полукруг. Вспыхнули факелы и тьма отступила. Эмма… Распахнутые, ничего теперь не видящие, глаза. Крюк… У самых ног Коры. Бесстрашный капитан сражался до последнего. Пытался сопротивляться, спасти любимую… Снежка у самой стены. Принц… Робин! Её Робин! 

 

\- Мама, что ты натворила?!!

 

В руке у Коры поблёскивает хорошо знакомый кинжал. По лезвию змеятся буквы - «Кора Миллс». Генри! Регина не сразу увидела его маленькую, скрючившуюся в самом дальнем и тёмном углу, фигурку. Из горла Регины вырывается хриплый страшный вой. Она кидается к мальчику. Слёзы жгут глаза. Уже поздно...

\- За что?! Почему?!

 

Ледяные пальцы Тёмной Коры берут дочь за подбородок — Регина не хочет но вынуждена подняться на ноги — Кора с силой сжимает  пальцы и  пристально  смотрит  дочери  прямо в глаза. В упор.  Застывшее как маска лицо Коры ничего не выражает. В глазах ни искры сочувствия к дочери, которую она только что лишила любимого и сына. Всех кого она любила. 

\- Любовь это слабость, Регина, - голос Коры абсолютно бесстрастен. Это голос самой смерти —  мёртвый и равнодушный. - Я тебе много раз об этом говорила. А от слабостей необходимо избавляться. Они тебя погубят. Потом ты будешь мне только благодарна за помощь.

 

У Регины перехватывает дыхание. Ненависть, ярость — она  ещё  не чувствует  всей  боли, горечи от страшной потери. Всё потом — она ещё успеет оплакать  всех, кого любила и любит , а сейчас… Кора, словно дразнясь, оставила кинжал лежать на столике у стены и Регина до боли в пальцах сжимает рукоять. Кора снова улыбается — почти как прежняя Кора — Регина  всегда  ненавид ела эту её самодовольную,  горделивую улыбочку. Кора  горда собой -  улыбается так словно сделала дочери большой подарок уничтожив всё, чем та дорожила и ради кого жила на этом свете.

\- Посмотрим, способна ли ты…

 

Регина чувствует как по пальцам её правой руки начинает течь что-то тёплое, почти горячее. Она опускает глаза. Кровь. Кровь Коры. Регина продолжает сжимать рукоять кинжала, который вошёл глубоко в  чрево матери. Несмотря на рану и боль Кора продолжает  широко  улыбаться. Она ликует. Торжествует. Просто сияет от восторга.

\- Это моя девочка!

 

Кора ласково гладит оцепеневшую от горя, ненависти и ярости Регину, окровавленной рукой по лицу. Потом просто  оседает на пол. Словно сломанная кукла, почти беззвучно. Регина остаётся одна в комнате с мертвецами. Внезапно силы оставляют  её , боль и горе накрывают  Регину с головой.  Ноги её больше не держат.  Она  бессильно  обрушивается на пол в шаге от тела Коры. В тишине комнаты раздаётся отчаянный,  срывающийся, хриплый,  мало похожий на человеческий, вой полный ярости и боли,  вой человека, который в одночасье потерял всё, что составляло смысл его жизни, всё и всех, кого он когда-либо любил:

\- Мама!! Будь ты проклята!!

 

….Чьи-то крепкие руки трясут Регину за плечи. Она с трудом разлепляет мокрые от слёз ресницы. Эмма…

\- Свон, ты жива?!

 

Эмма улыбается  и осторожно поглаживает Регину по спине :

\- Осторожно, ты меня задушишь. Успокойся, это всего лишь плохой сон… Дыши. Давай.

 

Она куда-то исчезает и через минуту возвращается со стаканом воды. Регина кивает в знак благодарности и жадно пьёт.

 

\- Что случилось, мама? Мамы?

\- Генри, иди сюда.

 

Регина крепко обнимает сына и жадно вдыхает такой родной, любимый запах… Её дыхание щекочет ему ухо  и шею но Генри стоически терпит.

\- Опять плохой сон, мам?

 

Регина вытирает слёзы. Они оставили на  её  щеках мокрые дорожки.

\- Да. Опять.

\- Мне остаться с тобой?

\- Нет. Иди спать, Генри. Прости, Эмма, что разбудила. Иди, досыпай. С ночными кошмарами я как нибудь сама справлюсь…

….

Завтрак проходил в полном молчании. Регина, с ещё красными от ночных слёз, глазами не поднимала взгляда от тарелки. Эмма лопалась от любопытства.

\- Что это был за плохой сон? Ты выла просто как раненный зверь. С таким отчаянием… 

Я никогда не слышала чтобы ты так… Что тебе  такое при снилось?

 

Регина подняла глаза и криво усмехнулась:

\- Это допрос, шериф?

 

Эмма пожала плечами:

\- Нет. Простое любопытство. Можешь не отвечать — я не наш добрый доктор Хоппер. Но может быть ты захочешь поговорить. Мы, конечно, не такие близкие подруги но…

 

Регина откинулась на спинку стула и промокнула губы салфеткой. 

\- Доктор Хоппер мне вряд ли поможет… Мне снилась Кора.

\- Твоя мать?

 

Регина саркастически хмыкнула:

\- Ты знакома ещё с какой-нибудь Корой, которая способна превратить любую грёзу в кошмар? Конечно, это была ТА САМАЯ Кора…

 

Эмма нахмурилась.

\- Но она в лучшем мире? Ты и Зелина её проводили. Сама рассказывала…

 

Регина вздохнула:

\- Но это же сон… Мне снилось, что она убила всех кого я… кто  был  мне дорог. Включая Генри. И Робина. Да, я прекрасно помню и даже во сне помнила, что он уже… И я убила её, Кору. Собственную мать. Но не просто Кору — Тёмную Кору.

 

\- Даже так… У тебя с моей мамой общий кошмар — убийство Коры.

 

Регина усмехнулась:

\- Я не ожидала от Снежки такого  изощрённого  коварства. Она отплатила Коре в её же, Коры, стиле, - Регина как то грустно улыбнулась. - Может быть этот сон говорит мне, что я должна  окончательно  простить Снежку,  оставить случившееся в прошлом — если бы Кора обратилась в Тёмную то это стало бы худшим из наших кошмаров… Обернулось бы ужасными последствиями для всех нас. И то, что я видела во сне стало бы страшной явью, реальностью. Мне бы пришлось потерять всех, кого я… - Регина сглотнула. - Люблю. Может быть Снежка избавила меня от всего этого ужаса? Пожертвовав кусочком своего сердца… И Кора  теперь с отцом в лучшем мире…

 

Эмма как то неопределённо пожала плечами:

\- Может быть… Пора бы нам всем уже забыть о старой вражде и жить настоящим, а не прошлым. Простить друг друга. Может быть для этого мы и попали в этот мир? Чтобы начать всё сначала. - Эмма поднялась из-за стола. - Ладно. Покончили с лирикой. Работать пора.

 

Регина встала и церемонно поклонилась:

\- До свидания, шериф.

 

Свон изобразило нечто вроде книксена.

\- Доброго дня вам, мэр. Спасибо за вкусный завтрак.

 

Эмма рассмеялась, обняла Регину на прощание,  чмокнула мэра в щёку и  легко  выпорхнула на улицу. Регина постояла ещё несколько минут на пороге,  прикрыв глаза и  подставив лицо солнцу, вдыхая аромат цветущих яблонь, а потом, вздохнув, с лёгкой досадой, отправилась в кабинет. Опять вся эта волокита  и возня с бумагами ...

 

 


End file.
